Funny Bleach Episode 26
by RukiaLady94
Summary: That s the thing when you accidently mention your weakness in front of someone who you don t even know is your enemy.


Funny Bleach Episode 26: Yoruichi`s Breakdown

It`s a beautyfull day again, wich is really good.

*Yoruichi is sitting on the couch reading Yaoi magazines* Everyday is so wonderfull.  
*Halibel walks in and sits next to Yoruichi* Hey what`s that magazine you`re reading?  
*Yoruichi* A Yaoi magazine.  
*Halibel* Oh i see. So you are a Yaoi lover then.  
*Yoruichi* Yup. I sure am. So what brings you here today other than your legs. Lol.  
*Halibel* Nothing really. Just stopping by to see how you guys are doing.  
*Kisuke walks in* Hello my Kitty. *Kisses Yoruichi* How is my litte kitten doing today?  
*Yoruichi* Great. Just reading Yaoi.  
*Kisuke* You should try reading Hentai magazines.  
*Yoruichi* Eww no way. If i watch Hentai i`ll die. Seriously, it`s like torture.  
*Halibel* Hmm...interessting.  
*Kisuke* Oh well. You don`t know what you`re missing.  
*Yoruichi* Believe me, i do.  
*Kisuke* Okay then. See ya later. You too, Halibel.  
*Halibel* See ya. Hey Yoruichi i have something very awsome to show you. You wanna come?  
*Yoruichi* Sure. It beats sitting on a couch everyday.  
*Halibel* Okay follow me. *Smiles evily as she turns around*  
*A while later*  
*Halibel* Okay here we are.  
*Yoruichi* Here we are where?  
*Halibel hits her in the head and she passes out*  
*Minutes later*  
*Halibel* Rise and shine, Kitty.  
*Yoruichi is tied up with chains on a chair in front of a big screen tv* What am i doing here? Why am i tied up? Let me go.  
*Halibel* I can`t do that. At least not untill you`re finished watching this super hot Hentai video.  
*Yoruichi* What? Did you just say Hentai video?  
*Halibel* Yup. And you`re gonna watch this video untill you start bleeding out of your eyes. *Laughs* *Plays the video and stands behind Yoruichi*  
*Yoruichi* No, my eyes! I`m gonna be blinded for life!! Somebody help me!  
*Halibel* There`s no one here to help you now. It`s just me and you and this Hentai video.  
*Yoruichi turns her face away*  
*Halibel holds her face so she can still watch it*  
*Yoruichi* No! Stop this! *Closes eyes*  
*Halibel opens her eyes* You are going to watch this video wether you like it or not. Ooooh here comes the hottest part.  
*Yoruichi* AAAAH! NOO! *Starts bleeding out of her eyes and passes out*  
*Halibel* Oh you`ve taken this very well. Time for us to go back. *Carries her back to Soul Society*

*At Soul Society*

*Rangiku* Oh my god, what happend to her?  
*Rukia* She looks like she just saw porn or something.  
*Halibel lays her down on the couch* I`ll just leave her here with you guys since there`s not much i can do. Later. *Vanishes*  
*Kisuke stares at Yoruichi`s condition* This seems to happen a lot around here these days... Darling what happend to you? *Rukia* Tell us.  
*Yoruichi is still in shock* I...was completely tortured to death by Halibel.  
*Rangiku* Halibel?  
*Yoruichi* She must`ve overheard Kisuke and me talking about how i can`t stand Hentai. She made me watch a freakin` video. It was so cruel and i`m crushed.  
*Kisuke* Aww. My sweetheart don`t worry. It seems that we`ve been having some weird cases around here where everyone is getting tortured, violated and hurtnend one by one by the Espadas who were our friends. *Rukia* It`s weird if you ask me. We need to be more carefull. Maybe Aizen is behind all of this again.  
*Rangiku* Or maybe not. If he was planning something big, Neliel would`ve shown up by now.  
*Yoruichi* Lets just wait for tomorrow and see. In the meantime i`ll try to do anything to get those pictures out of my head. And also wash my bleeding eyes.... *Kisuke* I`ll help you dear.

*At Hueco Mundo*

*Aizen* Everything is going very well. I`m impressed. You all did a great job. Tomorrow Neliel will take care of Rukia. And make sure Renji gets hurtnend to.  
*Neliel* Love to.  
*Aizen* So Halibel, what did you do to Yoruichi anyways?  
*Halibel* I tied her up on a chair and made her watch the hottest Hentai video.  
*Ulquiorra* Nice. That`s cruel.  
*Aizen* Cruel is perfect. We like cruel. Neliel get some rest. You`ll need it for tomorrow.  
*Neliel* Right. *Vanishes*  
*Aizen* Rukia, Renji, you`re my next victims.  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
